


By the Fire

by farrah_yondale



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Emotions, Fade to Black, M/M, Tender Sex, Trans Character, i don't even ship trevorcard but i wrote this for my gays, idk? like an actual relationship instead of just bad smut?, sypha shows up at the end to give trevor a high five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrah_yondale/pseuds/farrah_yondale
Summary: Trevor and Alucard have sex, I guess.





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to Animal Crossing music. If anyone would ever like to do a psychological study on how the lesbian mind works, here’s some raw data for you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N4Nd0Ct5yU

He tastes the iron and copper first, the sweet tangy flavor of metal, of relief after being deprived of blood for so long. Then comes the things on the surface: the sweat and leather, the whiskey, all the tough words he said that never seemed to match the look in his eyes. And then he goes deeper, and he smells _familiar_. This is his retreat, the smell of the earth after rain, of soaked grass and pine trees. Of smoke rising and kindling cracking. He’s home. He’s here in his mother’s lap, reveling in the feeling of her hand in his hair, and nothing could ever come between them—

Softly, Alucard blinks away tears.

He pulls apart from him, lets the blood drip from parted fangs onto Trevor’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” Trevor asks. There’s that disconnect between his words and his eyes again. His voice is nonchalant, annoyed even. But his eyes betray his concern.

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t tell me you didn’t see that— _feel_ that.” He’s barely a step above a choked cry when he whispers, “Your mother was beautiful.”

“We’re having sex and you want to talk about my mother?”

Alucard ignores him, presses his nose to Trevor’s cheek. His beard tickles. “What was she like?”

Alucard can’t see him with his face buried in Trevor’s neck, but he can feel him. His fingers playing with Alucard’s hair, his arms snaking around his waist, pulling him in closer, as if the revelation of his mother’s attributes requires him to hold onto this dhampir for dear life. Alucard kisses the two holes on his neck gently, laps at the oozing blood like an animal might lick a wound.

“She wasn’t sweet...” Trevor starts off with the utmost care, more than he’s ever seemed to give for any of Alucard’s questions he’s answered. “Or soft or any of that stupid shit people always say about their dead mothers. She was powerful and stubborn and she would have done anything to keep us safe and happy.”

Alucard laughs softly. “She sounds like my mother.”

“Really?”

“Although there are a fair number of people who would call her soft and sweet and angelic and…a saint. Her patients, mostly.”

“Was she?”

Alucard inhales, letting the scent of blood and sweat arouse his senses. “In some ways. She was kind and compassionate. But she faced and married Dracula of all people. She was stubborn and frightening in her own way.”

Trevor’s arm goes slack, flopping onto the mattress. “Do we need to bring up Dracula in between us fucking?”

Alucard ignores him again. He can’t blame him for being guarded. Even in the vulnerability of blood-sharing and sex, Alucard feels himself running into walls with Trevor. The way his muscles tense slightly over Alucard’s chest when he leans in too close. When Alucard kisses him so deeply, he’s melting into Trevor, and Trevor whispers for him to stop because it’s too intimate. Too vulnerable.

“She would have loved you,” Trevor whispers absentmindedly. He seems so much more concerned with the way Alucard’s hair falls over his shoulders. Better than making eye contact, Alucard assumed. That would be too intimate.

Alucard hums, teases a fang over his lip and smiles. “Why?”

“Because…” He swallows. “You make me happy.”

A surge of emotion washes over Alucard. The sudden urge to kiss him everywhere overwhelms him. But he settles instead for laying placating lips over the wound on Trevor’s neck. There’s something especially tender about the act, and Trevor suddenly flinches back.

“Is that what you’re afraid of? That this happiness won’t last?”

It’s so unnecessary, and perhaps a bit of a shock to Trevor who’s used to Alucard’s ever-patient silence. But Alucard’s patience is beginning to wear thin.

“Who asked you?” Trevor furrows his brows in mock anger. He breaks into a smile, playfully shoves Alucard’s shoulder and props himself up on his elbows. “Who are you to me?”

“Says the man who just confessed to me making him happy. Where are you going?” he adds, as Trevor moves to sitting. Their legs are tangled together between blankets and neither of them can tell where anything begins or ends.

“Nowhere,” Trevor answers and pulls his legs out of Alucard’s. Alucard gives him a confused glance, before realizing what his partner wants: a kiss. Trevor leans in, warns him with fingers on his cheek. Alucard gives his consent with a silent tilt of his head towards Trevor. He drinks in the heat Trevor gives off. Alucard’s body is deathly cold, and he can’t imagine why Trevor would want to touch him, play with him when he offers nothing but a dead, pulseless body.

“How can you love me?” Alucard whispers between kisses, fangs gentle over Trevor’s lips, breath hot and shallow. “Love my body when it’s like this? Cold as ice.”

“Maybe that’s just what I need,” Trevor responds, pulling away briefly. His eyes don’t leave Alucard’s. Has he finally torn down that wall? “Something cool and calm to quell all this anger and heat inside me…” His eyes tear away and he flops back onto the bed. “God that was so fucking stupid.”

Alucard laughs slightly, leaning over him. “I like it when you’re stupid.” He runs his hands along Trevor’s chest, and Trevor doesn’t pull back to his relief.

Trevor smiles and kisses him again, running delicate fingers through Alucard’s hair. Alucard hums, lets his hips go lax over Trevor’s.

“I like your body,” Trevor whispers. His voice is suddenly low and aroused, and that combined with the growing hardness Alucard feels between his legs sends Alucard tearing away reflexively. Trevor doesn’t say anything at first—perhaps used to the way the two of them danced so delicately around intimacy—but gives him a perplexed look.

When Alucard inhales and lowers himself gently again, Trevor runs another hand through Alucard’s hair. “What’s wrong?” he asks, soft.

“Nothing,” Alucard responds into another kiss.

“Do you doubt me?” His voice is low, teasing. Alucard swears he sees the corners of Trevor’s mouth fold into a faint smile. And then Trevor brushes his fingers down the contour of Alucard’s chest, down to his navel and gently coaxes Alucard’s trousers down, and Alucard _knows_ he’s smiling. Trevor would not lie; he had never lied to Alucard.

“Never,” Alucard moans as Trevor reaches his folds. Gingerly, he spreads them, runs his thumb along his clit and grins when it elicits another moan out of Alucard.

Alucard sighs with relief into Trevor’s skin, lets himself be coaxed back up to sitting and buries his nose into Trevor’s neck.

“You knew?” Alucard smiles, pressing a swift kiss to his clavicle.

“I already know everything about you,” Trevor whispers back.

Alucard laughs with excitement and curls his arms around Trevor’s neck, laughing into a kiss. “Do you?” he hums, tasting the sweet of Trevor’s lips again. Trevor hums back, half-chuckling and kisses Alucard’s jaw.

“Make love to me,” Trevor murmurs into his cheek.

Alucard laughs again softly. “I intend to,” and pushes Trevor to his back on the bed.

 

Trevor’s orgasm is as unsubtle as he is. Hips rocking, fists clenched in the sheets, he presses hard against Alucard and cries out so loudly, Alucard reflexively shushes him.

His blood is so sweet as he comes, rushing with memories in Alucard’s mouth. Of old things, quiet things, hidden bittersweet memories Trevor probably couldn’t even remember in order. _I’m home, I’m home_ , they all say. There’s love and kindness, but mostly there’s relief, like this was always just the way they were headed, and now it’s here. Like coming home.

There are so many memories and Alucard is drowning in all of them.

Thunder rumbles outside, and Alucard remembers where he is. Not in his memories or Trevor’s. Not in a forest clear and clean and untouched by madness, but in a cottage, in their makeshift home after the storm of monsters that swept through this country. They’re lucky all its walls and its ceiling are intact. Save for the fireplace which has dwindled to embers in the last few hours while they slept, there’s little in the way between them and the cold. Trevor must be freezing.

Even with the heat of sex, Alucard is still deathly cold, and as much as Trevor has spent worshipping it in the last hour, his body isn’t helping the man stay warm.

Trevor, spent and grinning into his pillow, shivers in Alucard’s arms.

“Talk to me,” Trevor says. Alucard shudders when his fingers brush gently at the nape of his neck, lace and comb his hair.

“About what?” Alucard indulges him, but all he can think about is how to convince Trevor to keep warm instead.

“Anything. Not your mother.”

Alucard laughs into Trevor’s hair. “How long do you plan on holding that against me?”

“Forever,” Trevor responds flatly. Alucard flinches. Trevor cranes his neck back, makes eye contact and interlaces his fingers in Alucard’s. “Did I hurt you again?” His hand runs up his arm, to his elbow, massaging his skin.

Alucard inhales before replying, “That’s just how it is with us. You have to remove a knife from a wound before it can begin to heal.”

“Look at you. Making metaphors for our relationship and everything.”

Alucard hums another laugh, pulls Trevor in close.

“I’m so tired,” Trevor sighs into Alucard’s chest.

“Then sleep.” Alucard kisses the top of his head. “I’m right here.”

Trevor says nothing, only adjusts his arm to a more comfortable position around Alucard. They lay like that for a while, till Trevor’s breathing eases to the shallow lull of someone sleeping.

_Forever_. It makes Alucard’s heart gallop. Trevor didn’t—wouldn’t live forever. But Alucard would. There would be an inevitable end to their relationship, and not the short while of an aged lover waiting for their time to rejoin their spouse in the afterlife, but a real end. Trevor would age and die, and Alucard would live on to see generations after him.

It made him want to run away. Tear himself from Trevor’s arms and lock himself back up in his coffin. He didn’t want to see Trevor leave him alone forever.

Alucard’s brought out of his thoughts by gentle shuffling from the room over. He turns his head.

“Sypha,” Alucard says, sitting up. For a moment, he is calm. But then he realizes he can’t just take Sypha’s approval of them as a given and his chest tightens. He starts forward. “It’s not—”

“Relax.” Her voice and face are easy, non-judgmental. Not like her usual firm expression. She must have heard the panic in his voice and responded accordingly. She holds up an appeasing hand. “It’s fine.”

Alucard remembers to breathe.

She says nothing in response and moves towards the fireplace.

In her other hand, she holds a blanket, folded to perfection as Sypha had a tendency to do. It was her habit as of late to be oddly doting, at their command like a worrisome mother. Alucard misinterpreted her behavior as judgmental. He realizes now it’s caution. She doesn’t want to break the delicate balance between them and flits between them like a ghost so as not to disturb them.

He feels his shoulders go lax and remembers the comfortable warmth wrapped up in his lap. Trevor responds to his movement like a kitten seeking warmth, and Alucard responds in kind, running a hand through Trevor’s hair.

“I only came to give you this,” Sypha finally says. Her face sours. “Knowing Trevor, he’d let himself freeze to death before realizing you can’t keep him warm.”

“Thank you,” Alucard responds, taking it. “I’ve been fretting over keeping him warm, but he wouldn’t have it.”

Alucard slips out of the bedsheets, but not before feeling a hand tug on his own. Trevor’s fingers are entwined between his and won’t let go.

“Don’t leave,” Trevor whines sleepily into the pillow.

“Hush, I’m going nowhere,” Alucard assures, kissing the back of his hand. “But you need to keep warm and my body isn’t helping. Look, Sypha brought an extra blanket just for you.”

“Give her a kiss for me,” he mutters. His sentence evaporates into soft breathing.

Sypha giggles into her hand.

It’s a mark of Trevor’s trust of Sypha that he takes her approval of their relationship as a given.

Alucard wraps the blanket over Trevor’s shoulders, tucks him in tightly, leaving only enough space for Trevor’s hand. Alucard clasps his hand over Trevor’s and kneels beside the bed.

“I’m right here,” Alucard whispers.

Trevor hums. “Yeah?”

Alucard leans in closer, lips brushing the side of his cheek. “Always.”


End file.
